Orphan Tears
by Wrath of Dexter
Summary: Tonks wants Luna. Written for the Teacher's Lounger Adults Only, Hard, Loud and Fast Challenge for Adults. Rated M for sexual content and drug use.


**Orphan Tears**

**This was written for the Teacher's Lounger Adults Only, Hard, Loud and Fast Challenge for Adults. **

**This story is rated M for sexual content, language and drug usage. Reader discretion is advised. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or 'Orphan Tears'.**

**2005**

_Baby I love you_

_I need you right now_

Those were the words of the Weird Sisters as they played on my enchanted radio. I'm glad Arthur gave that to me for Christmas. I don't how I could live without my music.

Today was another boring day. Not a lot of paperwork to do. No cases to look at. Nothing. I was bored. And when I get bored, I get horny. And when I get horny, it doesn't go away until I've had a good shag.

I decided to try and distract myself when my thoughts went to my current crush: Luna Lovegood. She was the one who found me unconscious at the Battle of Hogwarts and got me to medical attention.

She works as a Private Investigator and the Aurors sometimes go to her for help. It's the perfect opportunity for me to admire her brilliant body…

_Stop it now, Tonks. You are 8 years older than her. _That was what my rational side said to me.

Then my wild side decided to have a say in the matter.

_Remus was much older than you. And he was the father of your child. _

As I started imagining the strange girl in the nude, my hands found my breasts and started teasing them. Usually with me, when it comes down to either rational or wild, wild usually wins.

I contemplated this for several minutes as I let my hands wander. First they groped my breasts. Then they started to tease my twat. I suppose it was decided when my fingers found my clit and pinched it.

I was going to shag Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Luna's office door lightly and waited for her greeting. I had chosen to morph my hair to ocean blue and dressed as sexy as I could without looking like a total slut.<p>

Ironic, considering I felt like one at the moment. I suppose if I really thought about it, I could be one at times.

Then a thought came to my mind. What if Luna doesn't want to fuck me and rejects me?

Before I could think on that, Luna opened the door. She looked sexy as always.

I was so distracted by her sexiness that I failed to notice initially that she was only wearing her black lace panties and bra and had love-bites all over her neck.

"Hello, Tonks. Please come in." was all she said. She said it in a very nonchalant way, as if she wasn't half-naked.

I tried to say something but was unable to find the words. But I followed her none-the less. I came here on a mission and wasn't going to leave before I had completed it.

Her office was in a state of chaos, but it's always like that. What really caught my eye was the scarlet streak in the black hair of the woman lying on the couch. The way the colour matcher her knickers…I had to catch my breath.

"Uh, Luna, who is this?" she asked, the accent letting me know she was from Ireland.

"Sunny, this is Tonks. Tonks, this is Sunny. I'm a regular of hers."

It took my mind a few minutes to register this. My crush is in the middle of a tryst. A tryst involving who I assume is a high-priced call girl. Here I am still fully dressed and horny as hell.

Why am I still dressed?

Before I could say anything, Luna walked up to me and did what I was hoping she would do. She kissed me right on the lips.

It was a soft kiss at first. Then she started to plunder my mouth her tongue, which I gladly returned the favor. Sunny came over and started to grope me firmly from behind, causing me to moan out in pleasure.

Soon we were all on the couch, naked as the day we were born. I was on top of Luna, snogging her while Sunny had started doing things with her tongue I'd never experienced before.

"Don't stop Sunny..." I moaned out, in between kisses from Luna. I wanted her so badly…I kissed my way down her body, taking in every bit of it, before I found her sweet spot. Sunny was making so close…

* * *

><p>We all sat there on the couch, worn out. Just plain worn out. I've not been shagged like that in a long time. I felt great. And I had completed my mission. I fucked Luna Lovegood.<p>

And it was as good as I thought it'd be.

That's when Luna got up and walked over to her desk and retrieved a bottle and three glasses. It was a bottle of liquor I'd never seen before, and the label on it said 'Orphan Tears'.

"What's that, Luna?"

Sunny looked at me and smiled as Luna poured us each a glass and handed them to us.

"It's the most wonderful drink in the world, Tonks."

I decided to take her word for and downed mine in one gulp. All of a sudden, the room was filled with colors and shapes. And why is Luna covered in ferrets?

I was about to get up, but the chair would let me. It had grabbed me. And for some reason, I was ok with it. I wanted to be here. I felt so good…

Suddenly a two-headed goblin appeared and yelled out, "Hello there!"

I screamed and tried to run, but Sunny caught me and started to kiss me again. That was the last I remembered before passing out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I had the worst headache of my entire life. As if an elephant had decided to sit on top of my head for kicks. That's what distracted me from the fact I was still on Luna's couch, in the nude.<p>

Or the fact I was holding Luna in my arms.

She looked up and me and smiled. "Good morning Tonks."

"Morning Luna."

"How are you feeling?" The question seemed so innocent. Like we hadn't just spent the whole night shagging in a passionate threesome.

But my answer was simple. Plain and to the point.

"I feel great."

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review if you want. **


End file.
